NAME
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Mereka berdua berada di tengah-tengah lautan manusia. Berdesak-desakkan mencoba jalan. Flash Fiction. AU. PENDEK. OOC. GAK JELAS! AmeIta.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. AU. Typo. AmeIta. PENDEK! GAK JELAS!

**Writer's note :** Fic resmi pertama AmeIta buatanku!XDD Mohon kritik dan sarannyaaaa! XDD *tolong!tenangkan aku! XDD*

* * *

**NAME**

by

**Ryuna Ohime**

**

* * *

**

"Sini, pegang tanganku."

Ucapan itu keluar dari bibir seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang dengan belah pinggir sebelah kanan yang juga terdapat sebuah rambut jahil yang mencuat sendiri ke atas. Senyum ceria menghiasi bibir tipisnya ketika mengulurkan tangan ke arah seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang memiliki _baby face_ dan terlalu manis untuk dikatakan rupawan. Bahkan mata biru yang dihiasi kacamata milik lelaki berambut pirang itu bisa melihat kepolosan tanpa dasar dari auburn indah milik orang yang berdiri dua langkah dibelakangnya. Kaos dengan panjang tangan sampai siku menampakkan penampilannya seperti anak kecil yang memakai baju kebesaran dan celana pendek selutut yang juga tak ketat. Tampak begitu menggemaskan.

"Ve~~ makasih," dijawab dengan senyum yang sama persis seperti lelaki berkacamata berambut pirang itu ketika mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Mereka bergenggaman tangan dan jalan bersebelahan. Dari sudut mata kanannya, lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu mencuri pandang ke sampingnya. Ia mengamati senyum senang yang tampak jelas di bibir lelaki pirang itu. Membuatnya entah kenapa tersenyum senang sendiri. Tangannya digenggam begitu lembut oleh lelaki yang tampak begitu gagah dimatanya itu. Mata biru lelaki itu menunjukkan kecerahan hati sang pemiliknya. Tubuh seorang pria sejati milik lelaki itu terbalut jaket kulit elegan yang melekat pas meski tak menutupi semua dan menampakkan kemeja yang dibuka hingga dada. Meski penampilannya tampak dewasa, namun masih terlihat sebuah keantusiasan polos dari mata biru serta senyum ceria lelaki itu.

"Ramai sekali," keluh lelaki berkacamata itu, masih bergenggaman dan membuat jalan untuk mereka berdua yang berjalan di tengah lautan manusia.

"Ve~," ia kesulitan mengikuti lelaki yang menggenggamnya. Lelaki berwajah imut itu terdorong-dorong oleh orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dari mereka.

Jalanan memang sangat penuh manusia hari ini. Membuat mereka berdua berdesak-desakan menciptakan langkah menuju tempat yang ingin mereka raih. Masih berkutat dengan perjuangan melawan arus balik, lelaki yang bernampilan kekanak-kanakan itu tersandung dan akhirnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan lelaki yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Mereka terpaksa saling jalan berpelukan. Selain karena memang padat juga untuk menghindari cedera yang nampaknya sangat mudah didapat lelaki berambut coklat itu.

Mereka berdua berdiri sangat dekat sampai-sampai lelaki kekanakan itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki berambut pirang. Begitu dekatnya mereka, membuat keduanya bisa saling merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Hembusan nafas lelaki _baby face_ itu menerpa kulit leher lelaki yang memeluk tubuhnya untuk melindungi. Sementara lelaki berkacamata kini mulai merasakan sesuatu yang harum melewati indra penciumannya. Wangi itu terasa begitu enak dihirup melebihi udara yang memang dibutuhkannya untuk hidup. Dia mulai mencari sumber wangi tersebut. Awalnya dia mengira itu adalah wangi makanan yang dijual di pinggir jalanan, tapi ia tahu wangi itu begitu dekat dengannya. Ia pun sadar itu adalah milik lelaki yang dipeluknya.

"Harum-mu enak," ucapnya tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengikuti nalurinya untuk menikmati wangi itu sehingga ia menciumi rambut dan tengkuk lelaki yang dipeluknya.

"Ve~?" kaget, namun dia pun menikmati gerakan dekapan erat lelaki pirang itu. Ia balas mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki itu. Ia pun mencium aroma _musk_ yang terasa melindunginya. Tubuh yang lebih besar dan gagah dari tubuhnya sendiri itu ternyata bisa memberikan sebuah pelukan lembut yang sangat nyaman. Dipejamkan matanya untuk menikmati wangi dari tubuh itu, "Harum-mu juga enak."

Tak lama, mereka bisa berjalan lagi dan akhirnya sampai pada sebuah papan penunjuk jalan yang akan membantu mereka. Meneliti arah yang akan mereka lalui dan keduanya menunjukkan arah yang berbeda. Ini berarti mereka harus berpisah. Keduanya berhadapan. Bertukar senyum tapi juga ada sebersit sedih harus berpisah jalan. Lelaki berambut pirang itu maju mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia berkata, "Kau tahu? Di negaraku, kami melakukan ciuman sebagai salam."

Perkataan itu sesaat membuat lelaki kekanakkan itu terbengong namun akhirnya sadar maksud dari lawan bicaranya. Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka, menutup mata, dan membiarkan bibir tipis lelaki berkacamata itu menekan lembut bibirnya. Ciuman itu ringan, tapi lama. Seolah mereka tak mau mengakhirinya. Ketika mereka selesai menyampaikan 'salam', keduanya bertatapan. Senyum polos juga tersipu mereka sama persis. Detik selanjutnya, lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu melambaikan tangan dan mereka saling memunggungi. Berjalan menjauh. Akan tetapi, keduanya sadar hal yang mereka lupakan. Mereka membalikkan badan. Berlari mendekati ke arah papan petunjuk jalan itu dan bertanya hal yang sama.

"Namamu?"

"Alfred F. Jones," jawab lelaki bermata biru itu mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum lembut. Lelaki kekanakkan menjabat tangannya, menjawab dengan senyum yang sama lembutnya, "Feliciano Vargas."

Keduanya terkikik geli, lalu berciuman lagi.

* * *

**Dengan seluruh warning di atas dan anda yang masih membacanya, kuucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK X))**  
**Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan menuliskannya dalam review XD **  
**Apapun itu akan kuterima dengan senang hati! XDD *mulai gak bisa ngontrol diri**tolooongg...!***


End file.
